Frightened by the Devil
by The Emcee
Summary: Inspired by tongiht's Raw. Wade had told everyone on Raw before he left to leave his John alone. Del Rio ingored his warning, and now Wade is angry.


A/N: I realize I should be writing that next chapter to _Hell High_, and I am, but tonight's Raw inspired me to write this. Hope you guys like it. R&R. Enjoy.

**Frightened by the Devil**

There have only been a handful of moments where Wade completely and totally lost his temper. This was one of them. As he started at the TV screen watching Kevin Nash saunter down the ramp, he knew that John, _his_ John, would be pinning Punk. And he had. What he hadn't expected was Del Rio jumping into the ring and beating John up like he had done with Evan Bourne, Rey Mysterio, and John Morrison. The reason why he hadn't expected it was because, before he left Raw for SmackDown, Wade made damn sure to tell each and every superstar on the roster what would happen if they touched or harmed John in any way he deemed unacceptable.

And what Del Rio had done was unacceptable to say the least.

A knock came to hit hotel room door and, growling in frustration at it all, Wade got up and answered it. Justin and Heath were both standing outside of his door. Although Creative were being complete asses and affecting their friendship, they still remained close and talked constantly. He opened the door wide and they entered the room, Heath sitting on the chair and Justin standing beside him, looking worried and a pissed. John was friends with both Justin and Heath, so, naturally, they'd be concerned it anything bad happened to him.

"So, you two just watched Raw I presume." Wade's voice sounded distant in his own ears, but Heath and Justin had heard the raw, barely contained anger that was coating his voice and making it sound so much more dangerous than it usually sounded.

"Yeah. That shit was messed up. Del Rio's let this championship go to his head. He's worse than Mike." Justin nodded in agreement at Heath's statement. Just before Wade replied, his cell phone chimed the ever familiar ring tone that told him his John was calling him. Immediately, he answered, all of his anger and frustration melting away at the sound of his love's voice.

"Hey Wade. What's up?" He wasn't fooled at all. Underneath John's faked nonchalance there was pain, exhaustion, and overall fatigue. And just like that, his anger and frustration at Del Rio came back, but, for John, Wade tried his best to keep it under control. His baby had enough shit to deal with at the moment; he didn't need Wade flying off the handle as well.

"Nothing much at all, love. Just watched Raw… How are you feeling? Any bad injuries?"

"I figured you'd be watchin'. Nah, I'm fine. Just a few bruises and stuff. No big deal."

"Don't lie to me John. I know you better than that. Besides, I watched what Del Rio did to you so don't try to tell me that it was nothing." John sighed and Wade could practically see the older man nodding to himself.

"Okay. Okay. Yeah, he kind of let me have it. Guess he's gotten too wrapped up in the storyline. I mean, he didn't hurt Evan or JoMo nearly as bad as he hurt me. But Rey definitely got the worst of it, so don't worry about it."

"I worry about you all the time, Johnny. You're so far away… I feel like I'm doing a shite job of being your boyfriend by always being so far away and unable to help you when you need it." John laughed, though it was a humorless, tired sound instead of his usual laughter.

"Stu, you are definitely not a shitty boyfriend. You're just doing what you love most, and we knew stuff like this was going to happen when you moved to SmackDown. We'll see each other sooner than you think." John only ever used his real name when he was absolutely serious, and although his words did help dissipate some of the feelings Wade was trying his best to keep under wraps, they didn't give him his usual comfort. No, Del Rio robbed him of that when he placed his hands on John like he had.

"Whatever you say, love. So, what did the trainer say?"

"Lots of bruises, maybe a fractured ribbed. He wants me to go to the hospital, but I've had worse injuries than this. Besides, I've got a house show tomorrow and I need to hit the road so I can't go to the hospital."

"Yeah, well, be sure to get to one as soon as you possibly can. If I hear that you have a broken rib, I'll be sure to pay you a personal visit."

"Oh really? And…uh, just what might transpire should you make a…_personal visit_?" He could practically see John's naughty boy grin and the lust shining brightly in his blue eyes. God, what he'd do to be with him there now, to have him pinned to a hotel bed, to be fucking John senseless, reminding him and everyone around them who the older wrestler truly belonged to.

"I'll leave that to your vivid imagination love. I'll let you go since you've got to get going and all." This time, John's laughter sounded more like its usual sound, though it was still tinted with fatigue.

"Okay, okay. I love you Stuart. Sweet dreams." Wade smiled, feeling calmer, though not at all sated.

"I love you as well, John. Sweet dreams to you too. Good night." He hung up and sighed, laying his phone on the nightstand beside his bed.

"So? He's he okay?" Wade looked over at Justin and Heath, who were both gazing at him with twin looks of concern on their faces.

"He's got a lot of bruises and possibly a fracture of two and he hasn't the time to go to the hospital to get it checked out." Justin hissed at the thought of it while Heath swore and shook his head.

"Del Rio's a fuckin' prick. Thinkin' he can do whatever he wants just 'cause he's got the belt. He needs to be taught a lesson." Heath's words ignited the idea that had been swarming about in Wade's mind ever since Raw.

"You are absolutely right, Heath. He does need to be taught a lesson. After all, I didn't tell him, and everyone else at Raw, that no one was to touch or hurt John more than what was necessary, and Del Rio's definitely done just that."

"What are you thinking about doing, Wade?" Justin asked him, looking eager to hear the suggestion.

"I think I should pay Del Rio a little visit. You know, to put him in his place." Justin's eye shone with excitement and he was practically bouncing up and down.

"Sweet! A road trip. We are so coming. No one hurts John without us having a say in it." Wade smiled as his two friends left the hotel room. Knowing that they would be with him made him feel so much better about going to Tulsa for the next Raw. After all, he didn't want to crash the party alone.

/

"And here comes Del Rio, the perfect picture of what a WWE Champion should look like."

"Shut up Cole. You have no idea what a real Champion looks like. You couldn't tell the difference between a cat and a dog let alone know what a Champion should look like."

Wade didn't wait for Del Rio to enter the ring. Instead, he, along with Justin and Heath, came tearing down the ramp like a force gale wind and began pulverizing Del Rio. Finally, after a rushing to get to Tulsa, to get into the arena, he was able to vent all of his anger and frustration on the man who had hurt his John. Finally, he was getting his revenge. And tonight, when he made love to John in their hotel room, it was going to be so much sweeter knowing that Del Rio would be injured far worse than John was the week before.

If only Del Rio had listened to him the first time, this wouldn't have happened.


End file.
